Angelus Agrum
by Summerdreamin
Summary: Blaine was starting to get bored of his mundane life in Westerville Ohio, but he never expected that after a party that he would be attacked and end up in a coma... Leading to him discovering a completely new and better world involving a certain blue eyed boy named Kurt Hummel
1. Chapter 1

Angelus Agrum Prologue

The air ghosted itself over my face so I pulled my jacket closer to me, and quickened my pace as I scurried through the almost empty streets of Lima Ohio, the streets here made no sense which made me feel like I was stuck swirling around in circles, my friends had been to a party and completely left me on my own as they decided that they had met sufficient dates for the night. I wasn't mad that they were happy with people, I was mad that they had abandoned me in a town that I did not know. That is what had gotten me in this situation in the first place. My phone told me that it would be pointless to even try and walk home, so I was looking for a hotel. When several strange things happened, a small owl flew in front of my face, it stopped me in my tracks, it was light brown and had the bluest eyes in the world, it was surprising that there was an owl in this part of Lima and even more strange that it had come so close. I put it down to one confused owl and a weird part of town and continued my search.

Then as I was ambling down the quiet street, still not quite sure where I was going, an alley cat walked in front of my path, its fur was blond and it had brown, I silently thought to myself how weird the eye colours were around here and their eyes looked almost human, I shook my head and laughed at my own thoughts. 'It must be the night affecting my brain.'

The lights in the lampposts starting flickering furiously until they finally went out with one final 'Pop!' and I was left to venture the desolate town in complete and utter darkness. The breeze picked up and I realised how cold it was getting, for the middle of May it had been surprisingly chilly and it wasn't getting better anytime soon. I could've thought of a million ways to get back at Wes and David some involved getting eaten by a lion; others involved shopping trolleys and a very steep hill. I shook my head and laughed at the utter stupidity of my thoughts. I had no idea of the time anymore but I knew that it was definitely closer to the morning than it was the evening, I could have easily knocked on someone's door and asked where I was or for help of some sort but I always worried that I'd knock on the creepy slasher dude's house and knowing my past record of luck I would. I at least wanted to come out of this night alive so I stuck to the sidewalk and continued on my way.

The night felt strange somehow, admittedly I didn't usually walk around at night so I had no idea what the night-time atmosphere was supposed to be like but for some reason I knew that it was not supposed to feel like this, it was almost lie, someone was watching me, but a quick glance around and squinting to see though the darkness told me that I was completely and utterly alone. Which felt like one big metaphor for my entire life, (even though at my new school Dalton I had friends, but even they seemed to like to keep their distance as tonight had proved) though out most of my life I had to get by on my own without friends or family, my parents hired a nanny as they were "hard working citizens who don't have time to take care of a child" as Maria, my fifth nanny, had so kindly put it. I realised that this was not the time or place for a little self pity party so I decided I would save my thoughts for later when they could actually be thought through properly with a clear head.

I felt something buzzing in my back pocket which made me jump before I realised it was just my phone so I pulled it out, hoping that it was one of the guys coming to rescue me, only to realise that my dad was calling me. My father and I did not have the best relationship so I already knew that this wasn't going to end well, I hit the accept button and pulled my phone to my ear anyway.

"Hello dad." I said politely.

"Son where are you? It's almost two am now and curfew was way over an hour ago!" He sounded angry and frustrated. "You better not be out gallivanting around with some boy!" My father also wasn't very accepting of the fact that I was gay.

"Yeah well what if I am?" I lied mainly to frustrate him, he didn't have to know that I was lost and on my own, it's not like he would care anyway. "What are you going to do about it?" You could practically hear the smoke coming out of my father's ears as I said it and it gave me a rush to wind him up. I had stopped in my tracks, not really being able to see where I was due to the lack of street lights in the weird and deserted neighbourhood. It felt like some sort of stress release drug as I spoke and it was too addictive to give up.

"You know what? Until you change your attitude towards me, don't even think about coming home young man!" He shouted down his phone which made me have to move my ear away a bit due to the volume.

"That's fine by me because you've practically abandoned me at Dalton anyway, so why don't you take that information and shove it up your-" I was about to finish my argument with my father and then hang up, but I never got the chance.

What I hadn't realised throughout this whole slightly terrifying ordeal was that I was being followed, not by a nice little stray kitten or anything like that, but by a rather large jock with a baseball bat. I still didn't realise who was behind me until it was too late.

All I heard was a loud crack as the world faded into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Stage one: Shock and denial

**AN: **Well hello there! i kind of forgot to intoduce myself the last chapter but this is my new story, the idea came to me a while ago but i was already working on three other stories so it wasn't the best idea to start another, but now they are all finished i decided that now would be the time to start this! So i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i do writing it!

* * *

The ground felt softer than it should have beneath my hands, I was definitely not on the sidewalk anymore, I couldn't help but think that maybe I was in a hospital after being found and rescued but my hopes of that wee eosin dashed when I realised that I wouldn't be lying with my face on the floor if that were the case.

Somehow I knew something wasn't quite right, I had been attacked, I should've been in pain or bleeding or at least I should have had a splitting headache, but when I pushed myself up into a sitting position, I didn't have to stop or gasp out in pain. I felt completely fine which was most definitely wrong.

Looking around I noticed that I wasn't in a hospital or on the street, I had been placed in some sort of room with no windows or a door, the walls were all white and as I looked down at myself I saw that I was also dressed in a white thirst with white jeans. Everything was completely blank.

"Hello?" I called out to no one in particular while still looking for a way out of the weird room. "If this is Jeff playing a trick on me, it's not funny and you should stop now." My shouts only echoed off of the walls and I growled in frustration.

After about five minutes a rectangular light started shining on the far wall and a blond girl about the same age as me stepped through, she was also dressed completely in white but besides that she was smiling sweetly but had a look of sorrow about her that she was trying to mask with the kind smile.

"Hello, you must be Blaine and you must have many questions about your situation." She held out her hand for me to shake, consequently due to my boarding school manners I shook it without thinking anything of the strong greeting she gave me.

"Yes but first, who are you and how did you get in this room?" I asked probably a bit too impolitely but I realised that I didn't care anymore I must wanted answers.

"Well my name Quinn and I came in through the door over there." She pointed at the point where she had come through and sure enough there was an open white door leading out into a hallway.

"Okay Quinn, why am I here?" I asked a little apprehensively.

"Well you were walking and you got attacked by someone. Your body is at Lima memorial hospital in a coma but you are here." she replied calmly as if anything she just said made sense.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I paused for a second while running my hands thorough my gel free hair. "Where is here?" My arms were now outstretched as if pointing out the whole room.

"Well this is angel territory." Quinn said. "It's the In between of the living and the dead."

"So you're trying to tell me that I'm in a coma and now in some limbo state of living?" I asked.

"Yes Blaine that is exactly what I'm telling you." She said as if it finished the conversation.

"So I'm not alive?"

"No you are not."

"But I'm also not dead?"

"You're not that either." She held out her hand for me to take, I wasn't sure if it was the best thing to do but my options seemed pretty simple: take her hand and follow her or stay in the creepy white room and rot.

So I took her hand and she led me out of the blank room into the equally blank hallway, looking behind me I noticed that as the door closed it sealed itself off and looked like another part of the wall. Turning back to face where we were going, we walked down the empty hallway in silence until we got to what looked like the end of the line.

"What are we-?"

"Shush and just watch." The blond girl's grip never lessened on my hand as a door practically materialised out of thin air right in front of us.

"What? How?" I asked as she pulled me through into what looked like a bedroom, but it looked strangely familiar as if I had seen it once before in a dream. "Wait this is my dorm room back at Dalton."

"Yes it is. This is your room while you're here, it looks like this to bring a sort of comfort to you, and so you don't feel completely lost."

"But what about the doors?"

"What? Oh right, well they are always there but just hidden until you need them, think of each room as the room of requirement, I hear you are quite the fan of Harry Potter." She grinned, I had never felt more confused in my life, it felt like a cruel trick was being played on me by one of my friends back at Dalton, but of course I wasn't at Dalton anymore even if I felt like I was there right at that moment. "Blaine I get it you're confused, I was too when I first got here but the point is no one ever stays here, not for too long anyway, as soon as your body recovers and you wake up, this will all have felt like one big dream." She sat next to me on my blue bed and rubbed my back.

"But it's not is it? It's not a dream I mean."

"Unfortunately not, everyone here is as real and comatose as you are hunny." She patted me on my back once more before she got up and went back to the door that was still open. "I think its best we leave it here for tonight, get some sleep and we can talk more about all of this tomorrow and hey, you might even get to meet some of the other people." She smiled and started walking through the door.

"Wait! I have one more question!" I almost shouted, she whipped her head round and smiled politely.

"What is it Blaine?" The blond haired girl asked.

"How did you end up here?"

"That's a story for another time Blaine, goodnight." Her smile had vanished as she left the room and the door closed and turned into another part of the wall, I felt like I had overstepped a boundary of some sort and felt bad for it.

As I trudged around my dorm room I noticed that everything was there from my guitar to the pictures of me and my friends, when I looked at the pictures, my heart felt like it was being tugged in every which way possible and it hurt, my hand instinctively went to my chest before I screamed and pushed all of the pictures off of the desk sending them flying towards the floor. They broke and shattered into a million pieces on impact.

I decided that if all of this was real, which at this point I was seriously hoping that it wasn't, then there was nothing I could do and sleep was the only answer.

After all I had no idea what the next day would bring.

* * *

**AN: **So... What did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did it make you want to throw rubber ducks that aren't so rubber at my face because it was truely awful? Let me know in a review below **ALSO this bit is kind of important! As with all my stories, for every review i get i give 10p to charity, i have a box that all the money goes in but at the minute i have no idea what charity to give it to, so if you have any ideas of a charity that you like or a part of then you should definitely let me know! **Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3: The red room

Quinn didn't come to rouse me the next day, I suppose she wanted me to feel relaxed and not forced in this "new" environment that I had been thrust into. For a split second as I woke up I thought I was actually in my Dalton bedroom waiting for Wes and David to come bounding in and jump on my bed to wake me up for the day, when I realised that I may never see my two crazy best friends again, I screamed.

Carefully picking up one of the frames from the bed side table, I gazed at the picture within, it was me and all of the warblers wearing their blue and red blazers, each face had a matching grin stuck on their face, we had just arrived at David's summer house for the week and it was going to be nonstop partying. I remember at the time we sat around a fire at the back of the large building and talked about how we were all going to win nationals, become superstars and come back to that house every year to talk about our success stories. That was only a month ago. Setting the picture carefully back down on the wooden table and decided to brave the day by slowly walking through the door that was quickly fading into existence.

The halls completely contrasted with my dark blue room; in there it was dark with a few rays of light bleeding through the curtains, but in the hall it was whiter than white, and what looked like an endless hallway with more corridors going off in different directions every so often. There were a few people dotted around talking to each other, it hadn't occurred to me that people stayed here long enough to make friends, my stomach jolted with the mixture of fear and relief. Turning down a few more corridors to find some peace, I finally bumped into someone useful.

"Quinn." I smiled carefully at her, she was the only person I knew here but that did not mean that I trusted her yet, no matter how motherly she felt.

"Good morning sleepyhead, how was your first night here? I see you're dressed and ready for the day." She smiled kindly at me, something felt off, I looked down at my clothes and I was in fact in a pair of jeans and a bright red t-shirt.

"I didn't get changed."

"Like the doors things just tend to happen around here, don't worry you'll get used to it." She patted my arm and we walked what felt like aimlessly through some more hallways, we chatted for a while and Quinn said hi to strangers that we passed, I assumed that she knew most of them and the curiosity of the matter of how long she had actually been here was starting to eat me alive. I pushed it away and decided that it was definitely a question for another day.

Finally after what felt like an eternity and a half of walking down cloned hallways we walked up to a dead end and walked through the door that faded quickly behind us. The new room looked like a common room, but not one that I had ever seen before, the walls were bright and painted red, nothing like the wooden ones at Dalton, the floor was carpet and felt so soft under my socks that I almost decided to lie down on it, instead I turned my gaze to the people that were in the room. Three girls and two boys were sat on some red couches by a television that wasn't turned on, they were laughing about something that I couldn't hear. They seemed genuinely happy.

"People get used to being here after a while, they accept it and try to make the best out of a bad situation." It was as if Quinn could read my mind at times and it scared me a little bit, nothing about this place seemed truly natural, she couldn't feel my concern so she continued. "Hey guys, we have a newbie here!" She shouted to the group. All of their heads turned quickly. They smiled. Quinn dragged me over to them, the tallest of them, a boy around the same age as me introduced himself first.

"My name's Kieran, got pile drived by a 400 pound linebacker three weeks ago and woke up here." He held out his hand for me to shake then smiled friendlily. As I shook his hand I realised the casualness of him talking about his accident and I couldn't help but realise that I wasn't ready to do the same.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Blaine, I was... attacked." I spoke quietly and let go of his hand.

"Ah man that sucks, and hey there's no need to be sorry, it was the most dramatic game of my life and when I wake up I will high five all my teammates and get back on the pitch, it's no biggie." He was still smiling, but he had let go of my hand thankfully. One of the girls was already making her way over to introduce herself, the rest of them seemed to hang back by the couches.

"I'm Sophie and those guys are just too lazy to get up." The last bit of her sentence was shouted over her shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh. She looked a little younger than I was, her hair was long, wavy and blond, and she seemed better fit for a beach then the white halls that we were surrounded by.

"Hey it's not my fault that this couch is so comfy and I am tired!" The other guy shouted back. They all seemed to laugh at an inside joke that I obviously wasn't part of yet.

"Come on, why don't you sit with us? We don't bite I swear." Sophie stated.

"Hey if we don't bite then explain these teeth marks please?" Kieran shouted from the couch where he had sat back down.

"It was one time and you ate my biscuit, clearly it was an eye for an eye!" She joked. "Come on Blaine it will be fun."

"Well as long as you don't bite me then I see no reason not to." I tried to make a joke with them and it seemed to work, she giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards my new friends.

"You won't regret this Blaine , we're going to help you." Kieran patted my shoulder. This morning had been a storm to get through, but I felt like this was slowly showing me the clouds beginning to slowly part.


	4. ACTUAL chapter 3: The boy in the corner

**AN: **I AM BACK! Yay! This story has been on my mind for ages and i have now just had the time to come back. College has been kicking my ass, but writing short stories for English has finally given me that drive to write this again! SO here it is! The next chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

After a few more hours in the seemingly perfect common room, the chatty group of other teens and myself decided to move to the cafeteria, even though we apparently didn't need to eat, the people in charge had decided that an eating room would add some "normalcy" into this already unbelievable situation. Everyone seemed friendly enough and I was quite happy getting to know them. As well as being "pile drived" as he had so bluntly put it, Kieran was also amazingly smart, before his incident he had wanted to go Brown or even Yale to study during his college years, the three girls of the group gravitated towards him, one of the girls whose name I'd yet to learn was also holding his hand, it could've been because of his Chestnut brown hair, deep sea blue eyes and gorgeous features that just made him irresistible or the fact that he was just one tall guy who liked to hug people, I hadn't figured him yet and didn't know if I would be around long enough to.

Quinn had decided to leave me to face the wrath of my new _friends_, they were harmless but I had enough trouble getting used to new surroundings, let alone new people. The cafeteria wasn't anything special I noticed as we paraded into it, there weren't many other people in there either just a few people dotted around here and there minding their own business and getting on with whatever was on offer here, it felt weird that no one was eating in a room that was usually designed for such a thing, but there wasn't a speck of food in sight.

Lost in my head, I hadn't realised that they had already sat down at a long table; they waved me over and began to talk.

"So newbie, Tell us more about yourself." Kieran started, who was sat across from me. Everyone surrounding them nodded. It felt like their eyes were boring into my skin.

"There really isn't a lot about me to know." I murmured, looking more at the white table than anywhere else. It was a strange table, even though it was a perfectly white table, but I felt that if I looked close enough I could almost see black dots coating its surface.

"C'mon dude there is something interesting in everyone, you don't even have to dig for it, and people are just naturally fascinating." The tall footballer replied, Sophie gawked at him as if he had just said the most impossible thing in the world. "What? It's a fact, I have my moments." He smiled and she gently nudged his side while giggling. My brain came up with adorable images of the two people in front of me on a date but I stopped it there, I did not let myself think about couples, I was never going to be part of one so why torture myself.

"Still, there isn't anything to know about me-"

"Okay now you're just dodging the subject, I'll ask you questions and you better answer them... What's your last name?" Sophie leaned on the table, as if I was going to tell her some deep dark secret.

"Anderson."

"Where'd you grow up?"

"Westerville Ohio, what about you?"

"Michigan. Who's your favourite...?" Her voice faded into nothingness as I noticed someone sitting in the corner of the cafeteria on their own. He was reading something that I couldn't see the title of and he was so engrossed in it, it looked like he would actually fall into it at any second. He looked around our age and was absolutely gorgeous. Snapping myself out of that thought as soon as it came I tuned back into the question. "...ger I mean mine is-"

"I'm sorry could you repeat that?" I said with a smile on my face that could charm anyone.

"Yeah, I asked who your favourite singer was."

"Oh right, that would have to be Katy Perry without a doubt. But can I ask you something?" I said, my gaze momentarily shifting back to the boy in the corner.

"Yeah sure! Fire away!" She seemed ecstatic that I was more involved in the conversation, although it may have been because she hadn't bitten anyone in the past five minutes, I couldn't tell.

"Who's that boy over there?" I almost whispered and slyly pointed in his direction. Everyone whipped around- So much for subtlety- and turned back with identical looks on their faces. Concern.

"Him- He's just no one, we don't know him." Sophie Stammered.

"Oh come on! You didn't know me five minutes ago and now look at us-" I countered.

"But he's different-"

"How so?"

"HE JUST IS!" Kieran shouted a little too loudly, everyone turned towards us, including the boy. His eyes were the most beautiful undistinguishable colour between blue and green that I had ever seen, our eyes met and he sent a small smile my way and I couldn't help but return it. Eventually everyone's attention went back to whatever it was on before and we had our privacy back, sadly that meant my mystery boy's short interest in me was gone as well and that meant he was back in the land of stories.

"Look he seems perfectly fine to me so if you don't tell me, then I will go and talk to him." I started to stand which made everyone dart out and put a hand on me to prevent it.

"Trust me, you shouldn't talk to him, we have all been told not to and we think you should too. We don't know what's up with him but he's just bad news okay... He- He says stuff he shouldn't, about this place, and it's gotten him in trouble in the past. Just trust me when I say don't go up to him." Sophie's voice was filled with so much concern that I couldn't disobey her. Sighing, I returned to my chair.

"Fine, then at least tell me his name."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel."

* * *

**AN: **SOOO what did you think? I would LOVE to know, so drop me a review or a PM because those a just love, but hey i love everyone who even reads this story, as i appreciate it soo much, Also i mention this in all my chapters but for every review i donate 10p to charity, currently there is about £6 or £7 pounds in there so we are really getting somewhere! Thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa or just a lovely new years!

See you next week! Well not see... but you get what i mean!


	5. Chapter 4: Truth is a bitch

**AN: **Has it really only been a week since i last updated? Wehey! I think i'm getting back on the writing front! Take that college work i have defeated you... for the next two weeks anyway. I am funnily enough as happy as a squirrel on a tuesday about this chapter for some reason, it's like things are fully kicking off now, i mean starting it with Blaine getting put in a coma was kinda dramatic but now things are showing their true colours and there's more KURT and i just love that guy so much, so that could be another reason. Anyway be like an awesome llama (without the spitting... Please don't spit at your laptop, that wasn't my intention for you) and continue reading... ENJOY!

* * *

Kurt Hummel was on my mind for the next few days, wherever we would go he was there, silently reading his book, curiosity was slowly eating me from the inside out and I knew that there was only a matter of time until I caved and actually talked to him.

Kieran and Sophie stuck closer to me during that time, I felt like they were purposely keeping me busy by showing me all the other rooms and the things we could do here to try and keep my mind of the beautiful blue eyed boy Kurt, but if that was the case then they were failing miserably.

"Okay and if we turn right here then we should be at the pool." Kieran said after about a thousand turns through identical white hallways, if I lost either of them now, I would never find my way back.

"Why does this place have a pool? And why are you showing me it?" I asked, feeling tired and fed up of looking around now. If I stayed here long enough to feel the need for a pool then I would just have someone point me in the right direction.

"Because this place fits to everyone's needs and I don't know if you like swimming yet." The taller boy answered with a smug look on his face. That boy had an answer for everything. "So do you wanna go in?"

"Not really if I'm honest, I'll just sit on the seats if you want to." He seemed fine with my answer; clearly he hadn't noticed what I had.

"Yeah, that sounds fine, I'll only be an hour and you can be free for a while." He jokingly nudged my side. As he turned around I swiftly made a beeline for the exit to follow the shadow that had only passed the door a few seconds before.

"Hey! Wait up!" I ran up to them as they stopped and turned around, their gorgeous blue eyes were more piercingly beautiful than I remembered, I shook my head out of the thoughts I was having and looked away from him for a few moments before turning back, if this guy was as bad as everyone said he was then I could not fall for him.

"Hi, you're new right?" He asked in a friendly tone as he smiled sweetly at me. How anyone could think he was bad was beyond me.

"Yeah, I am, Sophie, Kieran and some of the other guys have been showing me around."

"They've convinced you that it's some great big _utopia_ right?" Kurt said with the most sarcastic tone I had ever heard. This place wasn't by any means a "utopia" I wasn't even sure if it was real, but it was where I was for now and I wasn't going to let him disrespect people who had been nothing but nice to me. "I mean no disrespect but there is so much you don't know, do you even know why Quinn is here? Or the real reason that Kieran is here, everyone goes with_ his_ story because it's easier to like him that way, but if you ever want real answers, you know where I am. You always seem to."

"Hey wait-" But I was already too late, Kurt had strode off in the other direction soon becoming one with the nothingness as a white door dissolved as he walked through it.

"Blaine there you are, Kieran's been looking for you everywhere." Quinn came and tapped my shoulder, she briefly looked where Kurt had just left, but she clearly hadn't seen him beforehand. I was grateful for that.

"Yeah I just needed some air, I really don't like pools." I replied, dragging my eyes over to Quinn.

"Well we shall keep you away from there from then on. Nothing good would come of it." I couldn't help but sense some kind of double meaning to her words. She was smiling and looking completely innocent as always, but there was just something that didn't quite feel completely right. "Shall I take you back to your room?"

"Yes, that would be great thanks." I said. My mind was in other places, trying to figure out the best way of asking. She was already several steps ahead of me. "Why is Kieran really here?" She looked momentarily stunned for a moment before recomposing herself.

"He told you, He got into a football accident when a 400 pound linebacker almost crushed him to death by pile driving him." The words she gave me were what Kieran had told me._ Exactly_ what Kieran had told me, weight and everything. Maybe there was some truth to what Kurt was saying.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I know it's really none of my business but how long have you been here?" She looked almost too in her thoughts for a few moments.

"3 years." She replied with a sigh. Somehow my eyes remained safely inside the sockets but it felt like they were almost about to hit the floor. How could someone stay in a coma for three years? I had heard of it before, but I just didn't think it really happened. I nodded to try and diffuse the tension.

"Will you ever tell me how you got here?"

"Maybe one day Blaine." She patted my shoulder like she had on the first day I got here. "It's complicated and I don't think you're quite ready to hear it." I dumbly nodded again as she turned around and guided me back to my room. The goodbyes were short. I lay back on my bed and realised what I had learnt that day. Kurt wasn't some evil thing to stay away from, Kieran could be lying to me as well as all the "friends" I had made there and Quinn is hiding stuff from with the excuse of it being for my own good. If I was being completely honest with myself, being here was not good for me. Everyone kept secrets and people were confusing. I felt like my bed should have let me sink into it further just so that I could have some real peace for five minutes, but I now knew that being in this place was not going to give me any peace for however long I would be there for.


	6. Chapter 5: Love is love

**AN:** This weekly thing is actually making me quite happy with where this is going, I think i should make some of the chapters longer but at this length it's just better to get chapters out for the moment. I feel quite swamped at the moment, but doing this actually gives me a break of sorts from reality and i appreciate that. I also appreciate reviews, just saying ;) anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter as there is more Kurt and Blaine interaction which we all love!

* * *

The whole night was filled with a restless slumber. Every time I got anywhere near to slipping off into a decent night's sleep, something would jolt me back. For a moment I thought that it could have something to do with the damned coma but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

Changing into whatever was strewn across the floor I trudged out of my room and down to the cafeteria which I expected to be empty, while passing my clock on the way out of the blue dorm, I had noticed that it was still only two in the morning, there were no windows in any of the rooms, which made it difficult to tell if the sun was even starting to rise yet. I was looking forward to the piece in a room that didn't feel like such a lie as the one I was sleeping in.

What I didn't expect, however, was for Kurt to be sat in his usual corner reading his book.

Our eyes met from across the room and as soon as it happened, he returned his eyes to the pages in front of him. It puzzled me for a moment as to why he was acting like he hadn't even saw me; I didn't think I had annoyed him yesterday, if anything he had snapped at me and then left.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I walked over, hoping that he would at least acknowledge me now. People hated me in the real world; I didn't need him hating me too.

"Romeo and Juliet, the classic tale of romance, I suppose you've heard of it." He replied tiredly, but it wasn't from lack of sleep, he just sounded frustrated.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of the 5 day love story of a one night stand done to defy their parents resulting in 6 deaths including their own. Sounds _perfectly_ romantic to me." I replied with as much bite as I could, I wasn't an angry person, but I did not understand Kurt's reasoning for undermining me and acting as if I were nothing more than a brick wall in front of him.

"Okay, if that's what you take from it then clearly you aren't a romantic." His words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you wouldn't be either if you had been constantly told that your type of love is wrong." I muttered and sat next down next to him. He didn't question it and I doubted that he had even heard what I said. "So tell me why this play is so romantic then." His face was questioning for a moment until he slowly put his copy of the book in my hands and then proceeded to pull out another copy from his bag.

"Well first of all it's not done to defy their parents; they love each other despite the fact that their parents hate each other. It's an act of defiance for love and there is nothing more powerful than love." We went through and analysed the whole book like this, Kurt telling me why the play was 'the most romantic play to date in history' and me hanging onto every word that he spoke, his voice was melodious and I couldn't help but wonder how anyone could sound so angel-like without being in Heaven. Every so often I would put in a question trying to picture certain situations being romantic, such as Romeo killing Juliet's cousin and her being absolutely fine with that, but every single time he had an answer for me. I couldn't help but smile at the mystery that was Kurt and I wished that I knew him out of here because I knew that I would never see him again as soon as one of us woke up. I was working with an indefinite amount of time to learn about this boy and for some reason I wanted to know everything about the blue eyed boy with the books.

Eventually people started slowly flowing through the door, making it so that we were no longer alone and our seemingly intimate moment was being matched by judgemental stares.

"Even In a coma I can't get any peace." I said, we both looked at each other and we burst into fits of laughter, bringing any eyes that weren't on us to centre in on our somehow hilarious moment.

"There never was much peace here." Kurt said after a few moments to calm ourselves down.

"Do you think there ever will be?" I ask, not fully sure of the implications of my words.

"If anything, I think it could get worse." He sighs and looks at his book again as I look up to the doors and notice the people there with angry looks on their faces. "You should go to them, they don't look happy." He concludes our conversation, not looking me in the eyes; too busy being fixated on the romance that was Romeo and Juliet.

"But I want to stay here."

"It's safer for you to be with them right now." His smile gone again, it was like two am all over again, Kurt's walls were back up. I hadn't even noticed that they were there in the first place, but they were definitely there now. Standing up, I took one look back at Kurt before slowly trudging over to the group of teens that were stood still in the doorway to the cafeteria.

"Morning guys." I said weakly, all I wanted to do was sit next to Kurt and forget that the world existed again.

"Hey, having fun over there?" Kieran asked stiffly, there was so much I didn't know about him and I didn't fully know if I wanted to know anymore.

"Yeah, Kurt and I were just reading." I said smiling, I really couldn't understand what they had against Kurt, he was the kindest, gentlest most real person I had met here besides Quinn.

"Right, so you coming with us now?" One of the other guys said- Noah was it?- gesturing out of the cafeteria towards the blank white walls that were surrounding us.

"I don't know, I mean I think I should-"_It's safer for you to be with them right now_ Kurt's words were bouncing around in my head, there was something going on here and I really wanted to figure it out sooner rather than later. "You know what? Yeah I'll come with you. Where are we going?" I hoped for both mine and Kurt's sake that this was the safer option. The whole group smiled.

"Just one of the game rooms that you haven't seen yet, it has a pool table and old arcade games, it is truly awesome."Sophie grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the white door that was slowly dissolving into existence.

I wanted to know more about this place and who these people truly were. I wish I had fully listened to the meaning of Kurt's words, I couldn't even begin to comprehend them at the time but i had time to learn that Kurt was selfless.

_It's safer for _**you**_ to be with them right now..._


	7. Chapter 6: Shocking pains

**AN: **The next chapter is here! AHHH excitement, I hope you on the same page as i am because i am quite happy where this story is going and i'm quite happy with my writing. This chapter may seem rushed and disjointed to some, but it isn't i can promise you that. It's exactly how it's supposed to be and i hope you understand and enjoy it!

* * *

Kieran ushered me quickly into the room and shoved me into the pool table, I anticipated the pain of it but I felt nothing. Something in me wanted to question this lack of feeling but it was swiftly put aside when the six foot tall footballer slammed the door shut. His menacing gaze met with my curious one and he momentarily softened.

"Are we going to play or not?" Kieran said with an almost eerie smile on his face, motioning towards the pool table that my back had just become acquainted with. I was glad that he decided to look at one of the girls at that moment because my face had completely slipped of any mask I had previously worn. As he turned back, all he saw was a smile on my face, to him, it would seem like everything is fine.

"I'm more of a video game guy myself... I don't think I've actually ever played pool." I faked a laugh as I sat down on the red couch on the other side of the room. "But you guys play pool if you want to, I'm just going to play the new walking dead game, you told me they had that here right Kieran?"

"Yeah they do! You know I quite like that game myself." A familiar voice replied from the within doorway. Turning around, I came face to face with Quinn, her brown eyes looking as happy and warm as they always did.

"You want to join me then?" I asked, Quinn was the one of the few people that I trusted around here, if I was honest with myself Quinn and Kurt were the only ones I did trust. Something in me was whispering that I shouldn't trust him, I hadn't spent much time with him and sometimes he was too mysterious for his own good, but something about him was drawing me closer.

"That would be great." She started. "But can we talk first, out in the hall." She gestured behind her. Something told me that we weren't going to get around to playing The Walking Dead.

As we walked down the hallway for a few minutes, I couldn't help but notice that the blonde haired girl kept turning her head to look behind her, as if looking for someone. I couldn't even begin to imagine who she was searching for when she looked at the ceiling though. I tried following her line of sight but all I could see was the never ending whiteness that surrounded us.

"So what did you want to talk about Quinn?" I asked carefully, still trying to slyly follow her gaze as it continuously scanned our surroundings.

"How's your time here been so far?" She asked, the usual perfect Quinn smile still plastered on her face.

"Well, it's nice here, weird but nice. I can't lie and say that I don't want to go home more than anything in the world. But right now, I think I like being here." Quinn seemed satisfied with my answer, we had been walking aimlessly for ten minutes and she was still looking at the ceiling like it held the key to our very existence. I still couldn't see anything.

"That's good. Just take a left here." She kept smiling as I looked to where she meant.

"But there's no door here-." She pushed me into the wall.

I expected a painful impact into a wall. My foot ending up in a bucket in a dark room, however, was a strange surprise.

"Quinn, where are-?"

"Shut up right now." My mouth closed faster than what felt humanly possible. I looked around; we were in a dark closet. "I needed somewhere that they don't know about yet, and I've been working on this hidden room since you got here."

"What are you talking about?" Her hand felt cold as it hit my face, but I think she knew as well as I did that the monumental slap she had just given me felt nothing more than a light caress. I think she just wanted me to shut up again.

"Look we don't have much time here. I need your help. They are doing something to stop us from leaving and they've gotten pretty much everyone else to just accept it and move on with staying here and not question it."

"Wait who are _they_?" I asked quickly, expecting another slap. She didn't disappoint.

"_They _are the freaking people in charge of running this place. I've only ever seen them once and frankly, I wouldn't like a repeat. The point is they are keeping us here and until we find out how and why, we are never going to leave!" I was momentarily shocked, my mind was staying sane for the one point that I would, that I actually could leave this damned place, and now that was taken away. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

A pain shot up my left arm; so many small fires were burning in my skin. In my veins. The flames spread through my body and for the first time in days I actually felt pain. But it wasn't pain. It was pure agony. I couldn't tell if I was screaming but it felt like my throat was splitting in so many small fractions. Quinn wrapped her arms around me as my knees gave out from under me and I fell.

"Blaine, you're being defibrillated in the real world. Must be from shock. Fight through the pain, you'll be fine, just breathe through it." Quinn sounded too calm as she told me that I was practically dying. Blood was pumping so hard in my ears I was surprised that my head hadn't been split and become part of the walls. The pain was everywhere but felt as though it was being pumped and spread from one place.

My heart.

"Quinn, Just please, PLEASE, make the pain stop!" I begged and tried to claw at her shirt, her arms, anything that would get her attention and make her listen to me. "I give up! It HURTS, just kill me please! Just kill me! I can't handle this anymore!" Whether it had been hours or seconds since the pain had started. I couldn't tell. I just wanted it to be over.

I forced my eyes open to try and plead with her without words, after what felt like an eternity, she finally answered.

"Just breathe through it Blaine, you'll be fine." She whispered.

Just breathe through it.

* * *

**AN: **There you go! I hope you enjoyed it... or cried... a reaction is a reaction okay? Anyway if you have any questions about this chapter or any other chapter then please don't be afraid to ask. Whether it's what the hell just happened? or Why aren't there more llamas in this story? I will answer all (well most, no spoilers on what's going to happen.) ;) Until next time, thank you for reading, reviewing, favouriting and alerting this story! It means the world to me and i can't thank you enough!


	8. Chapter 8: The Others

Quinn's hands were on either side of my face, gently stroking me through the only pain I had felt since the accident. My whole body was starting to feel numb and I hated it. Hated not knowing whether I was dying, going back to the real world, or just staying exactly where I was, in an existential crisis of nothingness day in, day out.

For one moment everything in my vision went completely white, that's when I thought it was finally over, that I was actually going to die, the relief of the pain subsiding was blinding me from seeing the downside In that, I just felt so happy. I was confused but happy, confused about being happy, confused about not being scared, but that was covered by the overwhelming sense of joy that permeated through every fibre of my being. When the white was becoming nothing more than a few dots in my vision, I decided that it was a good time to sit up. Slowly I lifted my head and scanned my surroundings. Quinn was nowhere to be seen and neither was the godforsaken bucket I had got my foot stuck in on the way into the room. I wasn't even in that room anymore.

Transportation in this place was definitely starting to confuse me.

Sitting up I realised that I wasn't alone. There were six other people surrounding me, looking down on me like an insect seconds away from being easily squished under their much bigger, much stronger thumb. I wanted to laugh at how cliché they looked in big brown robes that covered their faces in a darkened, poorly lit room, but it scared me. It was as if the anonymous cloaks sensed my fear because as soon as the thought even passed through my mind, it was replaced by the annoyingly great feeling of content and cheeriness that now resided somewhere in my brain. My heart on the other hand was still screaming for me to feel the fear that I knew deep down that I should have felt, but I couldn't.

"Blaine, you are safe here. We won't hurt you." The one closest to me said in an overly happy tone while holding out their hand to help me up, it fingers were as thin as bones and something in me was still screaming to get up, get out, and run as far from them as I could. I took his hand anyway and thanked him for the help.

"That Quinn girl, she's always been a nuisance." Another began, putting his hand on my shoulder. "She's been here so long, we thought putting her to use by introducing others would help her see our way. Clearly we were wrong."

"I'm sure she only means well. She's helped me here a lot." I tried to defend her, but my mouth started talking again. "She did drag me to a strange room today, tried to tell me some things, but then I felt pain." I didn't know where these words were coming from, my mouth, yes, but my brain, definitely not.

"Yes, she has been sneaky, and I'm sure you can tell by now that it was her fault you felt the pain in your chest." A third began, his hand stroking through my hair, it felt so wrong but I didn't back away.

"She said it was the other side, she wouldn't lie to me."

"But don't you see Blaine? She's been lying to you recently, especially just now, in that closet."

"Quinn said you didn't know about the closet. She wouldn't lie to me."

"We know everything Blaine, and we forgive you for trusting her, we did until recently, all you have to do is stay away from Kurt Hummel before he corrupts your mind further, we will talk to Quinn and fix her, we know you need Quinn right now and we shall let you keep her. But Kurt must not be interacted with, understand?" The main voice sounded extremely condescending and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his face and tell him to stop talking to me like that, but I couldn't, I was just too damn happy and he was beginning to sound more and more like my father. I hated my father, but all I did was smile dopily at the hooded figures like a six year old being offered candy.

"So Quinn will be fine?" I asked.

"Quinn will be fine yes, do not worry, it is safe here, safer than the real world in fact. Just remember what we said to you Blaine and you will be happy as long as you're here."

I didn't want to listen, I wanted to be free, I wanted to be home, I wanted Kurt and I didn't know why I did. He's bad _No he's good they're lying to you. _They wouldn't lie to me, they're kind. _You don't even know them, snap out of this Blaine You need to get home! _But here is safer, _Here is a lie! _

"Okay." The cloaks all surrounded me again and I didn't know how to feel, I felt safe but I knew that the security they made me feel was a lie. As long as I agreed to what they said I knew I would be fine. I wondered momentarily if that was what everyone else had been through and when I looked back on my conversations with Kieran and Sophie, I realised that it was probably the case.

I couldn't even blink before I was back in the fake janitor's closet with Quinn's hands back on my head. The crappy bucket still on my foot.

"Welcome back to the world of the undead Blaine. How d'you feel?" She asked in her angelic voice, I tried to communicate with my eyes what had just happened, but she clearly didn't understand me.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up." I lied straight through my teeth, I was still shocked at how good I had gotten at lying, but then I supposed that lying was just another form of acting and everybody at Dalton knew that Blaine Anderson was the best damn actor around.

"Well why don't we take you back to your room for some rest. I think you definitely need it." She stood and offered me her hand to take. My memory went back to only ten minutes ago when the exact same gesture had been offered.

"I'll sleep, if tomorrow you promise to tell me something." I slowly stood, ignoring the outstretched hand.

"And what would that be Blaine." She asked curiously.

"The truth."

* * *

**AN:** **Please read:**I am so happy with how this chapter turned out, it was written at around 5am with no sleep since the previous night which is always good for the creativity juices to be flowing and what not! I now have a question to get you guys involved in the story! How do you think this will end? Because it's all planned out and I want to know if any of you have figured it out yet, I warn you it's not easy but it will be fun to see what you guys think, leave it in a review with your thoughts about this chapter or the story as a whole, I'd really love to know! Thanks for reading and I will talk to you all soon!


End file.
